My Tokyo Mew Mew
by Fanwrite
Summary: A little story about Kisshu and his childhood friend Eri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He looked at me with those amber eyes of his and laughed. I laughed too. I didn't know why, but we always had so much fun together. It was strange. Everybody disliked me, including my parents, apart from him.

"Come on Eri!" He laughed. "Race ya!"

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted at him as he ran off. "Kisshu!"

He turned around, his forest green fringe covering his golden eyes. He was waiting for me. How sweet of him. I smiled shyly as I ran up to him.

"You know you are going to win." I stated. Kish was only six, but he was quite fast, especially if you compared him to me, a shy, four year old alien girl.

He grinned. "Of course."

I grinned back at him, showing my two fangs.

"Kisshu." Kish's adoptive brother Pai said as he walked up to us. "It's getting late. You should go to bed." His voice was the usual monotone as he spoke.

Kisshu stopped smiling. "Oh, Pai! Can't I stay with Eri a little longer?" His lower lip was in a pout.

"No, you cannot. Come on, Kisshu. Goodbye, Eri-san." And just like that, the older alien dragged my by best friend away.

"Bye, Kisshu." I whispered.

I walked back to where my family were settled.

"Eri, where were you?" Mother asked harshly as I sulked over. Nobody liked me. No one but him.

"Nowhere." I replied sadly.

"Well, just go to sleep." She looked at me. Even she didn't care.

I lay down. I didn't think that my life would have changed at all that night. But... it did.

I woke up. Most of the other aliens were already awake. I shuffled over to mother. Her chest was not moving up and down. Worried, I put my hand on her neck. Her pulse... she had non. Panicked, I ran over to dad. Same story. Then, I broke down to tears. I was orphaned.

"Eri-chan, what's wrong?" Kisshu knelt down next to me, putting his pale hand on my shoulder.

"They're... They're..." I sobbed and could not get the word out. I hugged him. He was surprised for a split second, before relaxing and hugging me back.

"I'm sure there will be someone here willing to adopt you." Kisshu assured me, smiling sadly.

My brown eyes detected he was lying though. "They all hate me, for no reason."

He put his hand under my chin and directed my head so I was facing him directly. "It will be O.K. I promise." His amber eyes burnt into mine, making me believe him. Then, he was pulled away by no other than Pai.

"There is something the elders have decided to do," He said, his voice as monotone as always. "Concerning you, Eri-san."

Kisshu and I both looked at Pai. "What are you saying?" Kisshu questioned.

"You don't want to know, Kisshu." My eyes widened with fear as Pai spoke those words.

"They're gonna.." Kisshu started but was interrupted.

"No, something else." Pai said as Kisshu gasped with relief and wariness. "They're going to send her away."

"What!?" Kisshu and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"They can't do that! She's one of us! She would never be accepted on another planet!" Kisshu shouted at his brother.

"That is non of our concern, Kisshu." Pai showed no emotions in his words. He never did.

I hung my head. "All right." I whispered. Both heads turned quickly towards me. "I'll go." I looked Kisshu right in the eye. "Remember me, yeah?"

"Forever." Kisshu replied.  
I got up and smiled sadly at him. I walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Bye, Kisshu-kun."

"Let's go." Pai started walking away, with me following a short distance behind. I took one last glance at Kish, standing there, forest green hair covering those amber eyes that I had learned to love, those long ears... I gasped a little irritated gasp and looked at Pai. Here was my destiny.

The elders looked at me solemnly, as Pai and I walked towards them. Then, Pai left, leaving me alone with my nightmares.

"Eri," The main elder started, "You are different to all of us. So, we have decided to send you where you will fit in more. We are not quite sure where but the little space craft behind you will take you there." I looked behind me. A tiny pod was standing there, only just big enough for me.

"Drink this." Another elder said, as I was handed a used looking vial full of purple liquid. "Wherever you end up, this will help you fit in with your appearance." I swore I heard a small 'don't' but ignored it. Here is my destiny. I swallowed the suspicious looking liquid, but did not feel any different.

"Enter the pod." The first elder told me, and I did just that.

As it set off, a gas was released, and I fell asleep.

Kisshu's POV

I watched her get into the pod, her brown hair gleaming in the non-existent light. Then, the shuttle set off. I ran to get a better view, only to see a smoky gas being released inside.

"NOOO!" I shouted. I saw her brown eyes closing, as she lay there.

"Do not worry," Pai approached me from behind. "She will be all right. That is only a gas that will erase her memories of this place, only leaving her with her name and age."

I looked him in the eye. "How's that good news?" I now saw blurry, as my eyes were watering that badly.

I looked out. The shuttle was now only a speck on the horizon.

I will find you. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ERI!" Ouch. That shout. A girl could be easily made death by that. Not me though.

"What do you want, Yumi?" I asked looking up from my sketchpad, my brown fringe falling over my face. I had been drawing that boy from my dreams again, and everybody who knew me, knew that when I was drawing him, I did not like to be disturbed.

Yumi's green eyes sparkled. "Apparently someone is crushing on you!"

It took only one, short sentence to make me go red like a tomato. "R-really? Who?"

"Narita-kun!"I stared at the red-head. How is it possible, that the hottest guy in Tokyo has a crush. On me!

"Hey, what's up?" My two other friends, Mika and Mari came over.

Mika's blonde hair was covering her face – like usual – and Mari's brown hair was tied in a neat bunch behind her head with a dark blue ribbon.

"Why are you so red?" Mika asked, sniggering.

"Oh, no reason." I smiled sheepishly. "I need some air." I ran outside. The school gardens were so beautiful, even in the winter, with many different colours and shades of a range of flowers. The air was really refreshing. I breathed in a deep breath.

Then, I felt it. Eyes were watching me. I turned around. My eyes widened with disbelief, at what I saw. A figure was floating in the air. He was quite tall, had dark green hair and amber eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I did not know him, but he felt very familiar.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The figure's eyes turned into slits, then widened in disbelief. "Eri?"

I gasped. How did he know my name? As he landed in front of me, I took a step back.

"You don't remember me. Do you?" My face must have said it all, as he suddenly hung his head, his green fringe covering those golden eyes of his.

Then, a small crowd, consisting of only Yumi, Mika and Mari ran over.

"You get away from her!" Yumi shouted at the long eared figure.

"Eri..." The figure raised his head slightly, trying to gain eye contact with me. Then I noticed. Those eyes...

"Mika..." I mumbled. "Can you get my sketchpad for me." She looked at me confused. "Please!"

As Mika ran inside, I tried to keep a straight face, as the green haired boy's eyes burned into me. Who was he?

Then Mika ran back out, and handed me my sketchbook.

I opened it to the right page and put it in front of me. I looked between my drawing and the boy. They looked identical, only that the drawing looked like a much younger version of him. Maybe, he was from a memory. A memory that has been lost. Lost but not forgotten. Then, his name came to me.

"Kisshu." The boy suddenly looked up, his golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight. My friends, however, looked more confused then ever. But I didn't care. I ran over to him, and hugged him tight. His body was tense for about two seconds, before relaxing. He returned the gesture.

"Eri-chan." He whispered into my hair.

"Kish..." I whispered. Tears were forming in my eyes. He sensed them. He put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. Then he wiped them away from my cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled, and I smiled back.

A chain of memories was awakened. The day we met, how he was the only one that liked me, what happened to me that I ended up on Earth.

"You never did forget me. Even when I forgot you." I whispered.

"No, you didn't. Those memories were lost, but not forgotten." He smiled.

"Err, hello? We're still here waiting for an explanation!" Mari exclaimed.

Kish and I both looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, disbelief filling her voice.

"Oh, nothing, Mari." I grinned at her. I looked at Kisshu. He had grown so much. But, he hadn't changed. Still that same, dark green hair tied in front of his long ears with red bands. He was still pale. And those eyes... they still had that gleam in them. All that changed about his appearance was that he was more muscular, and his face was less round. But of course that would have changed! Last I saw him, he was six! Now he was eighteen, maybe nineteen years old.

I had definitely changed more than him though. For one thing, I no longer had long, alien ears, but small, human ones. I had a slight tan, and the pupils in my brown eyes were round instead of slits. I didn't have those two fangs any more, but small canines. My hair was still just about the same length though, just touching my shoulders.

I had no idea how he had recognised me, or how he had known where to look. I asked him about it.

"Well, actually... I was, umm, going to visit the girl I sorta have a crush on. She lives in Tokyo. I sorta bumped into you by accident."

"So, you weren't looking for me all that time..." All I could think about was how he had given up on me. For another girl... "What's her name?"

"Momomiya Ichigo." He replied. I looked into his eyes. Sadness was written all over them. Whether it was because of me or this Ichigo girl, I didn't know.

"The only trouble is that she loves that Baka Treehugger Aoyama. Pfft, what does he have that I don't?" Kisshu sulked.

So she has a boyfriend... Now I felt sorry for him. The girl he loved was taken.

"I'm so sorry, Kisshu-kun." I wrapped my arms around him in a sad embrace. He sadly pushed me away. My eyes were filled with confusion. My brain felt like it was made of water. This wasn't the Kisshu I remembered.

"What's happened to you? You had never refused my hugs before..." I blushed as I realised that I had just said that out loud. In front of my four best friends ever.

The three girls stared wide eyed at me, whilst Kisshu wasn't even looking at me. At all.

"Kish, if you need to talk, I'm here, and I always will be. You were my only friend. I will never lose that. Like you said, those memories were forgotten, but not lost."

He was ignoring me on purpose.

"When will you get it into that head of yours? I. Give. Up. I really don't remember you like this!"

"Well you weren't there five years ago!" He shouted. I was dumbstruck. He had never shouted at me before. "I love her so much, that I died for her. She doesn't see it, and it's driving me insane. I'm sorry, I need sometime to think."

He started teleporting, but I caught him by his left wrist.

"Kish, I'm sorry. Just... please tell me what happened." His golden eyes softened as he sat down on the grass.

"If you wish for it, Eri-chan."

He told me (and the girls, I guess), how it all happened. How Aoyama was Deep Blue, the aliens leader. How he died for his love, Ichigo, how Ichigo defeated Deep Blue, and how he, Pai and Taruto (Pai's brother, Kish's adoptive brother) returned to their planet.

"Wow." I whispered when Kisshu stopped talking. He had talked through the whole of Lunch, and the bell was about to go.

"I have the greatest idea!" Kisshu exclaimed, looking at me. "Let's meet up when you're finished with school!"

"All right!" I thought of giving him a goodbye hug, but then thought better of it. "See you later, Kisshu-kun!" I used my old name for him, and he recognised it and smiled broadly, before teleporting to only he knows where.

"That. Was. Weird." Yumi mumbled.

I smiled at her. "Really?" She nodded and I said, "Come on, let's get to class the bell's about to go."

Yumi, Mika, Mari and I rushed to our next lesson.

Kisshu's POV

I had felt that pulling feeling for such a long time. I now knew what it was. I had found her. My childhood friend.

I smiled. This should be fun. The sun was going down already. It was winter on Earth though, so it was normal for it to be so dark by now. Then, the first snowflakes fell. The white crystals fell on the city, covering it softly with a white blanket. I did not feel the cold though. I settled myself in the branches of a big tree, right near her house. And waited.

She ran over to me. A smile filled her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her nose red from the cold. She wore a blue coat, decorated with black fur. Her boots were made of black leather and reached just under her knees. She looked, to say the least, amazing.

"Kish." She whispered as I jumped down from the tree. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah." I answered. "Come on, I want to show you something." I took her by her wrist, and then teleported. She squeezed her eyes shut. It made a slight smile play at the corners of my lips.

When both our pairs of feet touched the ground, she slowly opened her brown eyes. We were in one of the city parks, right underneath an old cherry tree. It had recovered so well from what happened 5-ish years ago. A blanket of white covered the branches. Everything in the park was covered in snow, twinkling.

"Kish..." She whispered looking around. She took a step forward. The snow crunched under her feet.

A snowflake fell on her nose, making her shiver. Her breath was visible in the cold, winter air. She took a step forward, and slipped.

Eri's POV

He was by me in a second, keeping me up before I fell. I looked up at him, blushing.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I stabilised myself. I had slipped on a frozen lake.

"Every time you fall, I'll be there to catch you." Kisshu grinned at me.

"You'll have a lot of work to do then." I grinned back.

Then I heard some laughing behind us. Kisshu and I both turned around. A girl with strawberry red hair and brown eyes, and a boy with black hair and brown eyes were racing through the park.

I glanced at Kisshu. He was frozen, staring at the girl.

Then they noticed us. They both wore looks of confusion. I tried to back away, but then I slipped on the ice that I had forgotten existed. Of course, Kisshu knew that was going to happen. He held onto me.

"Yo, Koneko-chan!" He said to the girl.

"Kisshu..." The girl mumbled. Then she straightened up and said, "What are you doing here? And who is this girl?"

"Oh, come on kitten, lighten up. It's not like I'm stalking you or anything." He let go of me and floated into the air. "I mean, it's not like I don't have a life." He disappeared and then reappeared in front of the girl. "If I said that it would be untrue."

"Get away from me." She pushed the alien away.

"Ooh, tomboyish as always." Kisshu smirked.

I had never seen him like this. "Kisshu stop," I whispered.

"Now how do you think I feel about that, the way you just pushed me away, my neko."

"Get away from her!" The black haired guy said, standing protectively in front of the girl.

"Oh come on, tree hugger, let me have some fun," Kisshu was still smirking, his eyes glinting.

"Stop," I cried quietly.

"You will not go near her." The boy said.

"Oh come off it, you two. Kisshu, just leave me alone!" The girl cried.

"Whatever you say, kitten." He teleported behind her and whispered in her ear, "But you cannot make me."

I burst into tears. What has happened to the Kisshu, my Kisshu, that I remembered.

He didn't notice but the girl did. She got out of the alien's grip and ran over to me. Only then did Kisshu realise.

"Are you OK?" She asked with concern.

"Eri-chan, I'm sorry..." Kisshu mumbled.

"Kisshu... what happened to you!?" I screamed.

The girl looked hard at him. "Well, Kisshu? Why have you upset her so much?"

"I..." He looked at me, his amber eyes watering. "Ichigo, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."

"You tell that to her." Ichigo replied coldly.

"Eri, I'm sorry." He said, but I wasn't listening. I buried my face into Ichigo's mid-back long, red hair. She hugged me tightly.

"I think you should leave." The black haired guy said to Kisshu.

"I agree with Masaya-kun, Kisshu. You've caused enough trouble." Ichigo shot daggers out of her eyes at Kisshu.

Sulking, the green haired alien boy teleported away.

I was shivering. Ichigo's hold on me tightened.

"Onee-chan," I whispered, "Why was he acting like that? That was not the Kisshu I know."

Ichigo loosened her grip so that it would be easier for me to look at her. "He has always been like that to my knowledge." She replied sadly.

"Are you all right?" Masaya asked as he came over and knelt down beside me.

I nodded. Something inside me felt really cold. I felt a mess. Tears kept on spilling down my cheeks.

"Come on, Eri-chan. Let's get you home. Where do you live?" Ichigo asked me kindly. I told her. She stood up, offering me her hand. I took it without complaints. Ichigo-san, Masaya and I walked together until we reached my house.

When we got there, I said, "Thank you Aoyama-kun, Ichigo-onee-chan. I really appreciate all the support." I tried to smile, but it must have looked feeble.

"If you ever have trouble with that alien again, just tell us." Ichigo told me.

"It was weird..." I whispered. The pair in front of me gave me confused looks. "He was never like this before. Only, when you showed up did he start acting like that. Do you know why?" I asked her. Her brown eyes were filled with confusion.

"No, I..." Ichigo started.

"Because he loves you, onee-chan. He really, truly does. In the same way you love Aoyama-kun." I looked at the two of them. Aoyama-kun looked a bit awkward, and Ichigo-onee-chan was spaced out, staring at nothing. It was the knowledge that the green haired alien cared that shocked her so much.

"He... does?" Her black ears popped out. I was prepared though. I had made the connection that this was the Ichigo that Kisshu spoke of.

All I did was nod. "Thanks again. Good bye." I went through the door of the house.

Aoyama-kun said "Good bye", but Ichigo was too shocked to say anything, and left without a word.

"I'm home." I called when I got inside. I took off my boots and coat and dumped them on the floor. It was something I did usually so mum didn't really mind any more. She gave up trying to teach me to hang my coat on a peg, and place my boots and countless shoes in the drawers provided.

"Hello, dear." She greeted me with a warm smile.

I just shot daggers at her. "Why did you and papa never tell me I was adopted?"

She lost her smile. "Eri, it was for your own good. We thought about telling you, but we weren't sure you were ready."

"Well, I was ready. If you had told me then, it wouldn't have had to be Kisshu who told me!"

"Who's Kisshu?" Mum realised that I had mentioned a boy, and I went bright red.

"N-nobody important." I mumbled. "He and I have fallen out any ways."

"Is he the reason you returned late without telling me you were going to be?"

Sugar. "What if he is?" I asked cautiously.

"Will I be able to meet him?" She answered my question with a question.

My eyes widened. Yeah, I can just imagine her expression when she saw that Kisshu is an alien. "No, sorry. No can do."

She looked dissatisfied. Let down. "That's a shame."

"I'll be in my room." I muttered as I climbed the stairs.

As I opened the door, there he was, a sad look on his face as he sat on my window sill. "Eri, I really didn't..." He didn't finish as I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I understand." I whispered. "You really do love her." I let go of him. "But if you want her to love you back, stop treating her like some cute toy." I poked him in the chest. "You're acting like a thirteen year old instead of an eighteen year old."

"Nineteen, actually." Kisshu chirped in.

"Whatever." I waved it off.

He smirked before saying, "So what do you suggest, chief?"

I looked him in the eye. "That you should stop being a complete jerk!"

"Yes, ma'am." He gave me a salute. I smiled and he grinned back. This would take some time.

"You should try apologising for your past behaviour first. That will help you. Girls love flowers, maybe get her some?"

Kisshu looked thoughtful. "All right." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, Kish. She's there. Just remember what I told you. Just act natural, and be yourself. And don't forget the flowers." He rolled his eyes as I said the last sentence.

"Got it, Eri." As he was going to turn around, I noticed that someone was approaching Ichigo. It was a certain guy with black hair...

"Kish, wait, I don't think that now is the best time..." He followed my line of sight and saw Masaya.

"Dammit." He growled. "He's always in the way."

I smiled sympathetically at him. "Let's listen to what they're saying."

"You eavesdropping? I'm impressed." He grinned and I grinned back.

We made our way (well, I did, he just teleported straight there without thinking of teleporting me with him) to them, and stood behind a big tree. Kisshu lifted me up and we hid in the tree's canopy.

"Ichigo, I have really enjoyed the last five years with you." Masaya was saying.

"I have too, Masaya-kun!" Ichigo beamed. Masaya's face stayed serious.

"But, I'm afraid that... Well, I'm going to go to Oxford university, in England."

Ichigo's smile disappeared. "Masaya-kun?"

"I don't want to leave you behind, but I have to. And I do not want to keep you stuck in the past. Ichigo, I'm letting you go. You're free. But remember this – I will always love you."

Ichigo was shaking her head, making the bell that was tied around her neck with a red ribbon jingle. "Masaya-kun!" She ran up to him and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. "I will never stop loving you, Masaya-kun. Even when you are that far away!"

I looked at Kisshu. He was staring at the two, his face expressionless, like a rock. I knew that he was having mixed feelings – the fact that now Ichigo was going to be single, so he wouldn't have to steal her, and the fact that her heart was going to be broken, when Masaya will say the words in 3...2...1...

"I'm breaking up with you Ichigo... It pains me but it would pain me even more to have you stuck in time because of me."

That was the moment that Ichigo shattered. She got down onto her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks like waterfalls. I had to hold Kisshu back to stop him punching the life out of Masaya.

"How dare he upset my Koneko-chan like that," He muttered. He was clenching his hands in fists.

I gazed at Ichigo and Masaya. Masaya was walking away as Ichigo was crying her heart out. As I did, I accidentally let go of Kisshu's wrist. Before I could grab him again, he teleported behind the black haired boy.

"How dare you upset my Koneko-chan!" Masaya turned around just as Kisshu got ready to land a punch. The punch hit Masaya right in the stomach. Kisshu would not have hesitated another second to hurt the boy even more if it wasn't for me and Ichigo.

"STOP!" We both yelled.

Kisshu swung round to look at Ichigo. The ground was not to far away from where I was sitting so I jumped down and stood next to Ichigo.

"Kisshu-kun... That's enough." I whispered.

Kisshu looked like he wanted to injure Masaya more but he looked at Ichigo and me. At Ichigo's pleading brown eyes... He turned around to face Masaya, his eyes glaring daggers at the boy clutching his stomach in front of him.

"You should leave," Kisshu stated, the venom in his voice clear. "And if you ever hurt my Koneko-chan ever again, no matter how, I will be sure to get you. You just remember that."

Masaya stared at Ichigo for a small moment, mouthed "I'm sorry", and ran away.

Kisshu quickly ran over to me and Ichigo.

"Ichigo... are you alright? He won't hurt you any more," His voice was gentle, like the way he used to talk to me when we were children.

"I thought that he cared..." Ichigo muttered, shaking all over, tears streaming like rivers down her cheeks. I got down on my knees and hugged her. She hugged me back, crying all the time.

"Onee-chan, it's all right." I looked at Kisshu, at those sad, golden orbs of his.

He clenched his hands into tight fists. "If I had gotten my hands on him..." He whispered. Ichigo started shivering even more when he said it.

Kisshu sighed and looked at her. "Come on, let's get you home, Koneko-chan." I let go of her as he walked up to us, and picked Ichigo up, bridal style. He told me to hang onto his arm when he teleported.

We landed just outside of the Momomiya residence. Kisshu let Ichigo down and, which shocked him, she hugged him very tightly.

"Kisshu..." She mumbled through tears. He gently hugged her back, placing his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, until Ichigo's mobile rang.

"Oh," She took it out of her pocket, and flipped it open. "Hello? Dad? I'm just outside our house. No, I'm not crying," She tried to sound convincing through tears but her dad didn't fall for it. "No really I'm fine. See you in a sec, OK?" She hung up the phone and smiled sadly at Kisshu and me. "Thank you, Kisshu, Eri-chan. Good night."

"Good night, onee-chan."

"Good night... Ichigo." Kisshu whispered as Ichigo closed the front door of her house and disappeared from our sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kisshu and I stood there for a little while, listening to the voices of the family, Ichigo crying... It was a little too much for Kisshu. The green haired alien's eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. He wanted revenge... revenge on Aoyama Masaya.

"How could he? How DARE he?" Kisshu muttered, clenching his hand in a fist.

I looked at him sympathetically.

He suddenly stopped looking angry but looked very sad. He was absolutely impossible to read, but that's one of the things I loved about him.

"See you later, Eri," He mumbled before teleporting away. I was slightly scared that he was going to go and beat up Masaya, but I had more confidence in him than that. He wouldn't do something that would not only hurt Ichigo, but me as well... would he?

Kisshu's POV

I teleported back to our ship. Taruto was sitting on the table in the corner, daydreaming, and Pai was nowhere to be found.

"Taruto," I said, smirking, "How's your monkey girl?"

Taruto snapped out of his daydream and looked at me, full attention. "Pudding? She's fine." I could see that his cheeks were slightly flushed. My smirk grew bigger. But then I remembered what happened earlier again. I bowed my head.

"What's the matter, Kisshu? Ichigo beat you up again?" Taruto joked.

I looked at him sadly, "No," I clenched my fist, "I'm gonna make Masabaka pay for what he did." I teleported out just as the 16 year old alien was about to ask me a question.

I found him in the park, outside the old cherry tree. I spoke up.

"Hey, Masabaka." He swung round, fear plastered on his face. "You're going to pay for hurting my koneko like that." I approached him, slowly. He was backing away, until his back hit the tree. I summoned my dragon swords and smirked. He tried to run away but I teleported behind him and cut a deep wound in his left leg.

"You're not going anywhere." I said still smirking. I slashed my swords again and cut two more wounds in his body. He fell on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I would kill you, but that would make me a murderer. Plus, I'm in a good mood, so consider yourself lucky." I turned around and heard him get up. I spun round and punched him in the stomach a couple times. That should do, I thought, for now.

"Bye bye," I said laughing, as I teleported away.

I was going to go back to the spaceship, but then my thoughts dragged to Ichigo. I had gone into deep water when I attacked him. But it was worth it. I teleported just outside Ichigo's bedroom window. Looking in, I saw her lying on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her long, red hair was a mess and when she opened her eyes, they were bloodshot.

I knocked on the window. She looked up at me, a tear rolling off her nose. She got up and opened the window. I climbed in and sat on the windowsill. Then she hugged me. It was an incredibly tight hug, not like one she had ever given me before. I hugged her back as she burrowed her face in my chest.

"Oh, Kisshu." She mumbled through sobs.

She stayed like that in my arms for a long while, crying all the time. After a few hours she had stopped crying. She had fallen asleep. I gently carried her to her bed, laid her down, and covered her with a blanket instead of the duvet as not to wake her. I smiled, sat down on the bed next to her sleeping body, and closed my eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kisshu's POV

I heard the birds tweeting outside, and I knew it was morning, but with the sun warming my back, I couldn't force myself to get up. Just a few more minutes...

"Wuaaaah!" I heard a scream before being slapped on my left cheek.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" I exclaimed looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Is everything OK up there?" Ichigo's mum's voice came from downstairs.

"Yep! I'm fine!" Ichigo called down. Then she turned towards me. "Sorry..." She giggled nervously. "But you shouldn't scare me like that Kisshu!"

"What?! But I was just sleeping!"

"Right in front of my face! I was bound to react like that. Hey, wait, why were you sleeping in my room, on my bed?" She asked, looking surprised.

"I guess I just laid down next to you, closed my eyes and fell asleep." I shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal? Kisshu!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I should have asked you before staying over. But you looked too cute and innocent and I didn't want to wake you up." I smirked slightly, my amber eyes on her all the time.

She blushed slightly. "Oh, umm... I guess, it's OK. You're a friend. We are friends... right?" Ichigo looked at me. I was surprised for a few seconds.

"Yeah... Sure we are." I smiled at her, though I felt sad that that was all we were.. "So what are your plans for today, my koneko?"

"I'm working at the café today." She answered.

"Still working there?" I asked surprised, "I thought that you only worked there because it was your base of operation, or something like that."

She explained to me that in the end, the whole mew team decided that it would be easier to stay in touch if we kept on working at the café. I nodded with understanding and said,

"Mind if I drop in?"

She looked surprised for a second, but smiled warmly at me and said, "Sure you can."

After breakfast, Ichigo and I headed out for the café. When we got there, Ichigo thought for a second and said,

"Wait a sec Kish. When I say come in, come in. OK?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "Whatever you say koneko-chan."

She smiled at me, and entered the café. I kept the door slightly ajar with my foot and peeked in. Mint was drinking her morning tea at the usual table, Lettuce was at the counter, a huge smile on her face, Pudding was riding a giant beach ball, even more energetically than usual, Zakuro was nowhere to be found, and a girl I didn't recognise was wiping a table.

" Everyone," All the Mews turned towards Ichigo, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Ichigo." Lettuce and Berry greeted her.  
"Good morning, Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Late as always I see." Mint said as she sipped her tea.

Ichigo gave her an annoyed glare and said, "Nice to see you too, Mint. I have someone with me this morning. Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped in a little uncertainly. The Mews faces were surprised, apart from the new girl's as she had no idea who I was.

"Might I ask who is this?" She asked.

"Berry, this is Kisshu," Lettuce started explaining, "He was our enemy before you arrived."

I looked over Berry. "And when did you arrive?"

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" Mint asked me.

"To be honest, I missed Ichigo too much, so Pai, Taruto and I came back for a little while." I answered shrugging.

Ichigo blushed. "You came back for me?"

There was a knock on the door. Pudding's eyes lit up. "Pudding will get it!" She exclaimed. The 15 year old monkey girl ran up to the door and opened it. There stood Taruto.

"Hey," The brown haired alien said to Pudding, "Are you free today?"

"Sorry, Taru-taru. I have to work today." Pudding said sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad, but could I come in then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," Pudding beamed at him. "We're not open yet, but make yourself at home, Taru-taru."

Taruto walked in and looked a little surprised to see me there.

"What's up, Taruto?" I smirked.

"Kisshu, you're here too. Are you spying on me?"

"What ever do you mean little bro? I came here with my koneko-chan." I said, still smirking.

"What's going on here?" Ryou asked as he walked in the room.

"Shirogane-onii-chan, can I have the day off today? Please, onii-chan?" Pudding asked him.

Ryou looked at Pudding, then at Taruto, and said "I guess so. We do have four other waitresses today, so it's fine with me."

"Thank you, Shirogane-onii-chan! You're the best, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "Wait here, Taru-taru. I'll get changed and then we can go wherever you like!" Pudding ran into the changing room enthusiastically.

Ryou looked at the spot where the monkey Mew disappeared from view, and then looked at Taruto. "She's very energetic, isn't she? Look after her for us."

"Uh, sure, Shirogane." Taruto said.

Just as he said that Pudding ran back into the room wearing a red, Chinese style top and bottoms and simple shoes.

"Shall we get going, Taru-taru?" She asked as she approached us all. He nodded, and the two of them walked out.

"Have a nice date," I smirked.

Taruto turned his head and stuck his tongue out childishly at me.

After the "happy couple" disappeared, Ryou said to me, "Kisshu, the customers might freak out if they see you."

"I'll just fly, right under the ceiling. It'll be fine unless they look up."

"All right then."

Keiichiro walked into the room and welcomed me, not even looking slightly surprised. He walked out a few seconds later carrying the stand with the menu outside.

"We're open for business," He said.

I took that as my cue to disappear from view.

For the rest of the day I watched Ichigo work, take orders from different customers, and deliver the different desserts. I found it extremely fascinating to see her work so hard, whilst Mint did nothing but drink her tea. Why was she working so hard? I wondered. It wasn't very fair on her.

Since I had nothing better to do, I looked over the other workers. Mint had not changed much, she was a lot taller, but her black hair was still the same, just like her snobbish attitude. Lettuce still looked about the same, apart from the fact that she no longer had those plaits coming off from the back of her hair, and she was wearing contact lenses instead of her glasses. Pudding and Zakuro weren't there, but I had seen Pudding, and she had changed quite a lot, in looks but not in attitude. She was tall and slim, with smooth, shoulder length blonde hair. Ryou hadn't changed much in the last five years, and Keiichiro, to be honest, this was the first time that I had a proper look at him. He had a long, brown ponytail, and lively grey eyes. He wore an apron and a chef's hat. I figured that he was the chef of the café.

The day went by smoothly. Finally when the day ended at 4:30, and there were no more customers, I floated down, and landed next to Ichigo who was lounging in a chair, head back. She was exhausted. She looked so adorable though.

"That was some hard work," I said grinning at her, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Work so hard."

"Oh," She thought for a second, "I just think of how the customers will be happy when I'm done. That keeps me going."

"Hmm..." I thought for a little while, "Do you want to go anywhere?" I asked her. She seemed a little surprised, but nodded.

Then Ichigo and I saw Lettuce running out of the café door, a big smile on her face.

"I wonder why she's so happy," Ichigo said. "You wait here, Kisshu, I'll get changed and I'll be right back."

I would have done as she said, but I wanted to know why the green Mew was as much as Ichigo did. I walked over to the door and opened it up a little bit. There stood Lettuce with no one other than my big brother Pai.

_Hmm, what are they up to?_ I thought.

"Kisshu, what are you doing?" Ichigo's voice came from behind me.

I turned my head to look at her, put a finger to my lips and shushed her. Then I pointed to the crack in between the door and the wall and mouthed, "Look outside", with a grin on my face. She looked through the gap and saw the pair. She looked surprised for a few seconds, but then looked at me and grinned.

I made complete eye contact with her. She pleaded me not to do anything stupid with her eyes, but I just couldn't help it.

"Hello, Pai! Nice to see you here!" I shouted opening the door with my foot, my head cradled in my hands as I sat on the floor. I could just tell that Ichigo rolled her eyes at me as she stood behind me. I grinned. Lettuce was blushing a scarlet colour, and Pai was staring at me, his mouth in a slight gape.

"Kisshu," Pai stuttered slightly.

"Ichigo-san..." Lettuce muttered.

"Don't mind us, we were just heading out," I said standing up. "Come on, Ichigo." I grabbed her hand and teleported to her room, leaving Pai and Lettuce standing there.

When we were inside Ichigo's bedroom, I couldn't help it any more. I started laughing so hard that it hurt. Ichigo laughed as well.

After a minute of continuous laughter, Ichigo said, "All right, Kish. So where should we go?"

"I don't know," I said wiping away a tear from the corner of my eye that had gathered there whilst we were laughing. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The theme park!" Ichigo exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"All right," I grinned at her. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"Yay!" She grinned back. Then laughter over took her and she fell laughing on her pink bed.

I shook my head, still grinning. "So shall we go?"

She nodded, a huge smile on her face, her bangs falling over her brown eyes. I took her by the hand and teleported.

We were now standing in front of the iron gates of an opening to a theme park. A huge roller coaster was peaking from behind many smaller attractions and shops. Ichigo looked around, excitement filling her eyes. I looked her over – her body was so relaxed, her lips in a beautiful smile, her eyes tinkling, red hair blowing in the breeze.

She turned to me, and tugged me towards the spinning cups. "Come on Kisshu! It'll be fun!"

I looked around. There really weren't many people here. I wondered aloud why.

"Don't worry about it Kisshu, let's just have fun, OK?" She smiled triumphantly as I let her drag me into the cue for the cups. Well, "cue" is not a very good word for it as there was no one but us in it.

The operator of the cups looked at me with wide eyes, but let Ichigo and me on without saying anything.

And when it started, I found I was really enjoying myself. From Ichigo's ecstatic laughs I could work out she was too.

We walked around the whole park, going onto most if not all the smaller rides. As Ichigo and I walked, she nibbled on her cotton candy, and said,

"I want to go on the roller coaster."

I raised one eyebrow, but smiled. "Come on then!" I grabbed her by her wrist and ran towards the entrance onto the coaster. We settled in the front seats, and Ichigo looked slightly... petrified.

"Remember, it's your idea," I grinned.

She looked at me, putting on a brave face. Her eyes gave her away. Then the roller coaster started.

The uphill journey wasn't that bad, a bit long for my tastes, but it was fun watching Ichigo's face change from frightened to calm. Then at the top the fear over took her features again.

I entwined my fingers in hers and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked at our fingers then up at my face. Then we were off.

The force of the wind against my face was so strong I could feel the skin on my face being pulled backwards by the force. Ichigo's grip on me strengthened as she let out screams at every turn.

But half-way through her grip loosened, and I could hear her laugh. Just hearing it filled me up with so much happiness, that I laughed too. We through our hands in the air, her fingers still entwined in mine. Just looking at her smiling face, just being next to her, in her hands grip, made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Then the ride was over. "It's getting pretty late," Ichigo noted. Then she noticed that her hand was still in mine and she quickly pulled it away, blushing madly.

I smirked and said, "Let's get you home," I took her hand again and teleported into her room. I let go of her hand, and said "See ya later, kitten." before teleporting. But not too far. I was now sitting in the tree outside her window, watching her come out of her bathroom in her pink pjs, and get into bed. Watching her close her eyes, and drift off into peaceful sleep.

"I guess we are what dreams are made of," I breathed, before floating onto the windowsill of her open window. Silently I got down and walked over to her. I kissed her gently on her fore head, before returning to the windowsill, where I could sit and watch her sleep... And I could swear that after I kissed her forehead her smile widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was getting pretty late, around 2 A.M. probably when I started feeling drowsy.

"Good night Ichigo," I whispered, before teleporting back to the ship. When my feet touched the ground, I stretched and let out a yawn. I put my hands behind my head.

Walking down the hall, I could hear that Taruto was humming in his room. I knocked, and, without waiting for him to let me in, I entered.

"How was your date?" I grinned at him.

"It was amazing." Taruto said. And in his perspective it was. He and the monkey girl went to the park, where they had a picnic. Then, unexpectedly, Pudding kissed him.

"Good on you," I tried to hide my envy from him. He and his girl kissed, whilst I was nowhere near getting Ichigo to even consider me, let alone kiss me.

"Yep," Taruto put his hands behind his head, and smiled brightly, "And how are you and Ichigo doing?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question – he must have known that that was my weak spot.

"All right," I lied, "I can definitely tell she likes me."

"Sure," Taruto said provocatively.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled.

He grinned but said nothing more. I decided I wanted to go and see Pai. See how he was doing. It couldn't be better than me, could it?

I strolled over to his door and couldn't even be bothered knocking. I just walked into his room, casually. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, leaning over some kind of plant – one of those bean plants I think.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" He asked monotonously.

"What ya doing?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm doing an experiment."

"Of course it is," I said, "It wouldn't be one you're doing with that girl, would it? Now what's her name..."

"Her name is Lettuce, and you know that perfectly well, Kisshu."

"Of course it is, how did I forget," I grinned, and he just glared at me, " So how are things between the two of you going?"

"Why would I tell you?" Pai questioned. I shrugged, still grinning. "I guess things between you and Ichigo aren't going too bad though, are they?"

I stared at him like he just declared that he was human. "Huh," was all I managed to say.

He took it as an answer, and looked thoughtful. Then he said,

"Have you seen Eri lately?"

"Not since about two days ago, why?"

"When, Lettuce-san and I were doing our experiments in the park," Why is everything happening in the park. I have to invite Ichigo there... "We saw her moping, and looking rather gloomy. You completely ignored her yesterday. I know you were with Ichigo yesterday, but Eri hasn't seen you for so many years, and I could tell, and so could Letuce-san, that she wanted to spend the day with you."

I looked down at me feet. "Really? I didn't know..."

Pai continued. "Then we saw Masaya Aoyama walk up to her, he was in quite the state. Do you know anything about that, Kisshu?"

My eyes widened. "No, I didn't cut him, what would give you that idea, Pai? And why did he walk up to Eri? What did he want?"

"I didn't say anything about cutting," Crap, "But he walked up to her, and gave her a big hug. And she hugged him back. I think she was crying, actually."

I balled my hand into a fist. "He hugged her?! How dare he touch her?"

Pai looked at me knowingly. "What?" I asked.

"You're attached to her, even if you won't admit it."

"I am not attached to her!"

"All right, if you say so. Now leave."

I turned my back to him and started to walk. Just as I passed through the door, I said, "I think you should tell her your feelings. It's obvious she won't first." and walked away, leaving Pai staring after me.

Everyone seemed to be having better luck than me in these affairs. Even Pai, it was obvious.

"Dammit," I rested my head against my door. And what had Pai meant when he said I was attached to Eri. She's only a friend... a very good friend.

I opened the door and walked into my room, where I instantly fell onto the bed. And even though I was deep in thought, I still fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning in Tokyo. I guess I could pay a visit to Eri... It was Monday though, so she'd be at school. "Damn, what's up with humans and school, it just gets in the way." And Ichigo was in her last year of High School so it was pointless to try to visit her as she'd be at school too.

Back at home we didn't go to school, it wasn't all that necessary. Well, unless you could afford to, of course. I went for a short while but flunked nearly everything apart from Gym for some strange reason. How the hell did I pass I don't know, since I wasn't paying any attention.

There weren't many who could afford schooling, and I ruined my chance. Huh, I wonder how my sister would have done. "Luna, I'm still waiting, but you're running short on time now before I reach the point where I don't forgive you." I turned onto my side, deep in thought.

There was a knock on the door. However I was the only one who ever let myself in without permission, so Taruto's voice sounded from behind the door. "Kisshu, it's breakfast time. Pai's made pancakes."

"Mm, sounds great. I'll be there in a sec." I got up and went into my bathroom. I undressed and took a quick shower. After that I just got dressed again and went downstairs, not bothering to check if I looked fine. It's not like I'm a girl who has to look perfect.

I slouched onto one of the dining chairs, and Pai had already placed my plate on a mat. I started eating, balancing my head in one of my arms, whilst eating the pancakes in the other.

We all eat in silence, but I was late so I finished last and had to clean up.

"Dammit, you should have called me earlier, Taruto, then I wouldn't have to clear up."

"Tough luck," Taruto grinned.

I made a face and he made one back. Pai rolled his yes at us. "You are both such kids." He stated.

"So what?" I grinned at him as I placed the dished in the sink. Which, I might add, was overflowing with dirty plates. "Who's turn was it to do the dishes last, by the way?"

"Yours," Taruto sighed, " Last week."

"Damn, I suck at responsibilities."

I sat back down on the chair, and did nothing. Taruto started daydreaming, and Pai got lost somewhere.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Taruto.

He snapped back to reality and said, "11 O'clock. Why?"

I slumped in my chair even more. "The end of school is hours away." I moaned.

Taruto smirked but we said nothing more. Then Pai came in.

"Why don't you do something productive for a change," He said.

"Like what," I shrugged.

"Go shopping. Here's the list."

I turned towards him, my eyes widening. "Shopping?" I laughed, "Are you serious?"

"All right, if you won't go then I'll go." Pai said and teleported.

"Did he seriously think I would go shopping?" I asked Taruto. He just shrugged and gave a small shake of his head.

I decided since I had nothing better to do, I would just sit in a tree outside Eri's house for a while, waiting and thinking. I settled down in one of the higher branches of the canopy. The waiting was long a boring, so I decided to look for her in her school. Maybe I'd find her. Maybe.

I started at the hall. No one in sight. Apart from in the classrooms. Which class was she in again? 1A, I think. I'd have to look for that one.

I began my search and found it no problem. And I saw her. She was sitting next to the ginger girl from before, looking at the teacher. She looked upset for some reason.

Then the bell rang for lunch. I didn't even care if someone heard or saw me, floating (yes, it was on the first storey...) outside the window.

"Eri!" I shouted. She ran to the window, surprised.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"You really are the same as when we were younger, aren't you."

"Of course," I grinned, "Do you want to do anything after school? Hang out in the park or something."

"Maybe we could have a snowball fight. There is still plenty of snow left." She beamed at me. "I'll see you, 5 O'clock. That will give me time to get changed from my school uniform." She walked away, giving me a small wave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kisshu's POV

5 O'clock came quickly. Eri stood outside her doorway, her lips parted in a huge, beaming smile.

"Yo," I said.

She had her hands behind her back. I wondered aloud why. Then I got hit by something wet and cold. A snowball.

"That's cold," I stated, then started creating a snowball, whilst her snowballs were plummeting on top of me.

In the end, we fell onto the ground, laughing. I was wearing a dark green coat before, but now it was white with snow, and so was Eri's blue one.

"That was a lot of fun," I managed to say through laughs.

"Yeah," She said, eyeing the ground. What was she doing, and why was her right hand...

"Oh no you don't!" I got up, armed with two snowballs, and she had or six. And, like little kids, we started throwing the white stuff again.

"You don't know when you've lost do you?" She grinned, as I frantically tried to make some snowballs.

"I will not loose!"

She came towards me and dropped a snowball on my head, a triumphant smile on her face. " I think I just won." She crouched down next to me and brushed the snow away from my hair. "You're so cold," She whispered.

And you're so warm, I thought, but said nothing.

There was a slightly awkward silence between us for a short while. Then Ichigo came past.

"Hello, Eri. Hi, Kish." She beamed. She was wearing a pink coat with a white fur trim on the hem of the hood. Her hair was tied up in pigtails like it used to be, red ribbons and all.

"Hello, onee-chan," Eri said.

"You look beautiful," Was what I said, but then Eri nudged me in the ribs, and I stuttered (yeah, I know, that's a first for me), "Hello, koneko-chan."

I could tell that Ichigo was trying to work out if I'd meant what I said about her looking beautiful. I tried to put on as sensible an expression as I could to show her I did.

She smiled at me. "Thank you. Good bye."

She walked away from me and Eri. I turned to Eri.

"Why'd you poke me in the ribs?"

"You were staring." Eri shrugged.

I grinned. "Of course." She grinned back.

"So," She leaned towards me, the grin still on her face, "Did you get anywhere with her?"

I sighed. "Not really. But at least we're friends now."

"That's too bad."

I thought for a second. "You want to visit café mew mew later?"

"Sure," Eri answered.

She smiled sweetly at me. It felt almost like nothing had happened all those years ago. Like she was never sent away, like there was no one but us. Like we could talk about anything, any time.

"So, shall we go." She asked. I nodded.

We were there in a matter of minutes. All the mews were there, even Zakuro.

"Oh my gosh," Eri whispered looking at Zakuro, "Is she...?"

"Yes, she is Zakuro Fujiwara," Ichigo's voice came from behind us.

I turned and smiled at her. She beamed back at me. Eri just kept staring at Zakuro.

"Kish, what are you doing here?" Ichigo inquired.

"Do I not have the right to be here?" I answered her question with a question.

"Well yeah, it is after closing hours, so I guess it's all right."

"Did you enjoy yesterday?" I asked stepping towards her.

"You know I did, Kisshu," She replied, "Arigatou."

"I'm glad." I grinned.

"Ah, Kisshu, it has definitely been a long time since I've seen you," I turned to see Zakuro had said those words. "And who's this?" She asked looking at Eri.

"My name is Eri," Eri whispered nervously, her whole face bright red. I tried to stop myself from laughing by biting my lower lip, but it didn't work and I burst out laughing. Eri shot me a glare but I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction to Zakuro asking her name. Eri slapped me on the arm to make me stop.

I looked at her. She was smirking at me. I smirked and slapped her back. She looked at me wide eyed, displaying a "did you seriously just do that" message. I winked at her, still smirking.

All the mews were looking at us. "It almost feels like when we were kids," I stated.

"It does," Eri said happily.

"You knew each other as children?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded. "It's a long story, but yeah, we did."

"I know it's a bad time to ask this, Kish, but," Eri asked cautiously, "Has your sister come back?"

My smile went away. "No, she hasn't made an appearance for the last 14 years," I said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad,"

"Don't worry about it," I pulled out one of the heart shaped chairs from under the table and sat on it, elbows on the table, head cradled in my hands.

"You have a sister?" Ichigo sat opposite me, her hand resting on my forearm. I nodded.

"Oh, and guess what, Eri," I looked at Eri with one eye, "I could have had a twin brother, but he was stillborn. My whole family life's messed up."

Eri touched me on the shoulder. "When did you find out that you were meant to have a twin?"

"About a year ago. Why couldn't they have told me sooner, seriously?"

"How about you cheer up by eating this dessert, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, running up to me with one of those ice cream thingies in her hand, filled with ice cream, covered in chocolate sauce with a strawberry on top.

"Thanks," I took it and started poking around in it with my spoon.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence as I ate. All eyes were on me for some reason. Even Mint and the new mew, Berry I think her name was, were looking at me.

Just then, a black haired boy about 17 years old walked in, groceries occupying his arms. He saw me and stared.

"What?" I asked him, spoon in mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Eri scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Tasuku," Berry said walking up to the boy, "Let me help you carry that,"

"Thanks Berry," Tasuku beamed at her and handed over one of the paper bags. After one more glance at me, he walked into the kitchen with Berry.

"Am I that big a sight?" I sighed.

"He's just surprised," Ichigo said, "He's only ever heard of you."

"So you talked about me?" I smirked. Ichigo's face became scarlet.

Suddenly, there was a crash outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kisshu's POV

As we rushed outside, the thing we saw was a huge Chimera Animal that looked like a tiger. It was huge – the ones I created 5 years ago were nothing compared to the size of this Chimera. And on its head was a figure, though I couldn't make out who it was.

All the mews transformed. They all looked exactly like I remembered them. And Ichigo looked absolutely the most beautiful.

"For the sake of the future, we'll be of service ~nya!" Ichigo said. Still as cute as it was back then.

"Ichigo-san, that is a very big Chimera," Lettuce noted.

"Yeah, it is, but we can do it." Ichigo said confidently.

"Eri," I said, "Get to safety, this is dangerous for you."

"But I want to help...!"

I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Eri, listen to me. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. And, quite frankly, you're pretty helpless. So go to safety, please. For me." Eri nodded and ran towards the café, where an already changed Berry was running out, and Tasuku was standing by the door.

"Ichigo, I want to check out who that is on the Chimera's head," I said, pointing at the figure with my line of sight. Without her answer, I teleported behind the figure.

Now that I was so close to him, I could see that he had forest green hair, the exact same shade as mine. He was holding twin daggers in his hands, and wore clothing a lot like mine. But when he turned around it was the biggest shock in my life. His face was identical to mine in every last way.

He smirked, and before I saw it coming lashed out at me. I flew back a fair way, landing on the Chimera's back. I wiped my lips from the little blood there was on them with my arm, and teleported back down.

"No way," I whispered.

"Do you know him?" Zakuro asked.

"If you saw his face then your question would be answered."

And of course, the guy teleported right in front of us as I said that. All the mews gasped. It was like looking in a mirror for me, only not quite. His hair wasn't held back by bands in pigtails in front of his ears unlike mine, and he was wearing slightly different clothes.

"Kisshu," Ichigo whispered, "He looks a lot like you."

"You think I didn't notice that?"

The other "me" smirked even more and stepped towards me. "I always knew I would get to meet you. I've been set on it since you came back from your mission 5 years ago. And what do you know? Here I am, seeing you eye to eye, Kisshu Ikisatashi. Huh, that surname suits you, you know. Sounds a lot better than our real surname."

"I haven't used my old surname for 14 years and not planning on using it again. I've almost forgotten what it is."

"Heh, I won't remind you. But I can tell you that if you're called Ikisatashi, then so am I." He was uncomfortably close to me. I could feel Eri's worried eyes watching me from the café.

He backed away a little and looked at the café, and as he did his smirk grew wider. "I wonder who that could be," He wondered aloud.

"You leave Eri alone," I muttered through clenched teeth. He examined my expression.

"Eri, huh? She's kawaii."

"Enough of the chitchat!" I summoned my twin sais, "What are you doing? The condition on our planet was fine last time I checked."

He examined my swords, before saying, "You were away, so you weren't told and haven't seen it, but the condition's gotten a lot worse. So I've been sent to get some more mew aqua. And if you want a fight, then a fight you'll get." He struck out at me with one of his daggers and I barely dodged the attack.

"Koneko-chan, over to you," I said, dodging attacks.

Ichigo rolled her light pink eyes. "Kisshu, you're utterly useless."

"Arigatou, koneko-chan," I grinned, "Nice to know I can help."

"Minna, let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed to the other mews. They all nodded and attacked the huge Chimera tiger, before Ichigo finished it off with her Ribbon Strawberry Surprise attack. The Chimera turned into a small tiger cub and one of those jelly like aliens. Masha appeared out of nowhere and ate it. Like old times.

My hands were full with fighting my doppelgänger (I know he isn't that, don't question me). He was skilled, I'll give him that. Nothing compared to my many years of army training, but still. He managed to cut me on the cheek.

I had enough. I grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the pink walls of the café, making him drop his daggers. He looked sort of startled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You haven't guessed yet? I'm your twin brother, Kei."

"You're meant to be dead."

Kei smirked. "If it wasn't for Otousan I would be."

"That bastard? He left when Okaasan was pregnant with us. Why the hell would he help you?"

"He payed big money to get me back to health. I've lived with him all my life. I've heard about you and oneechan. How is she anyway?"

"I don't know anything about Luna. I haven't seen her for so long or heard from her."

"That's too bad."

"Shut up."

"Why?" He questioned.

"I'm not explaining to you."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo and the rest of the mews ran up to me, as did Tasuku and Eri from their places at the café entrance. "What's going on? I thought you said your twin brother died."

I just kept on staring at Kei. Without a word, Eri placed her hand on my wrist. She spoke softly to me,

"Kisshu, can you explain to us?" I nodded, not even looking at her. I explained to them what Kei had told me, my eyes never straying from my twin brother. He looked bored.

"Can I go now?" He moaned.

I rolled my eyes. Ichigo and Eri giggled. I gave them a quizzical look.

"You two are exactly alike," the two girls said in unison, before bursting into more giggles.

"Do you promise to not cause any trouble if I release my grip?"

"Fine." Kei muttered.

I let go. Kei rubbed his wrists. "You do realise you could have teleported out of that," I retorted with a smirk. He looked at me eyes wide. Realisation in 3... 2... 1...

"Kuso!" He shouted. I laughed.

"That's what you get for not using this," Grinning, I pointed to my head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He sat down on the ground. "What's the deal anyway? Why've you teamed up with the mews?"

I tried to think of an answer whilst everyone was looking at me, waiting for it.

"Because there is someone he cares about more than his life who's a mew mew," Eri said, relieving me of having to think of why.

"Huh, I wonder which mew it is," Kei said scanning the mews. He grinned as his eyes landed on Ichigo's blushing face. "Good choice." He stood up, still rubbing his right wrist. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"That's all you can think about?" I asked smiling.

Kei grinned. "Mm-hm. I know I'll see you again. Until then." He teleported away.

"I just hope you won't bring any more trouble with you next time," I breathed.

Ichigo walked up behind me, her now back to brown eyes sparkling, red hair blowing slightly in her face. I raised my hand.

"Stay still," I whispered. I tidied her bangs and smiled at her. "Let's go inside, koneko-chan. It's getting colder."


End file.
